sotpfandomcom-20200215-history
Punic-class supercarrier
|buildtime=85 |uses=1 command, 75 |hull=16000 |armor=14 |shields= |antimatter= |experience= |squadrons=6 |weapon1=MAC |weapon2=Missile |weapon3=AA Autocannon |weapon4=Naval Coilgun |weapon5=Nuclear Missile |damage.weapon1=85 |cooldown.weapon1= |damage.weapon2=58 |cooldown.weapon2= |damage.weapon3=35 |cooldown.weapon3= |damage.weapon4=75 |cooldown.weapon4= |damage.weapon5=21 |damage.bombing=60 |note=Fleet Command Paris Deployment Current Objective: Survive Coordinated Bombardment |desc=The Punic-class Supercarrier is among the largest classes of warships ever produced by the UNSC. A powerful vessel built to lock down entire star systems and ferry massive invasion forces, the Punic-class packs a devastating punch with its myriad of weapon systems, command capabilities, and an ample fighter capacity. |shortcut= |provisions = 24}} The Punic-class supercarrier is the supreme command ship in service to the United Nations Space Command. It excels in everything from direct ship combat to planetary invasion. Overview The successor to the powerful ''Thermopylae''-class Supercarrier, the Punic's combination of heavy firepower, heavy armor, and huge fighter capacity makes it far superior against almost every UNSC ship and certainly most Covenant vessels. History Technically a subclass of carrier, the larger supercarriers can hold a multitude of roles and is one of only a few classes that are rated to effectively combat Covenant ships in direct battle. The largest ship officially built by traditional means for the UNSC, these ships were built with all the advancements the UNSC had to offer at the time, with no expenses spared. The ship could hold a multitude of roles including fleet coordination and command, direct offense and defense, troop transport or even fleet support and are often used as flagships of high ranking admirals. Of course, the Punic-class' new design, massive size, and advanced systems mean only a handful of ships were under construction prior to the Fall of Reach, with the UNSC Trafalgar being the only known one completed. Often called the 'Heart of the Fleet', it must have been a surprise to most of its crew when it discovered even it cannot withstand the power of a Covenant Supercruiser. Weapons and Tactical Usage This is the ultimate flagship for fleets in the UNSC. It is armed with twin "super" magnetic accelerator cannons, devastating guns normally only mounted on orbital defense platforms. It bristles with missiles, AA turrets, naval coilgun turrets, and nuclear missiles. Combined with an enormous fighter capacity and unparalleled armor, the Punic is a monster in combat that even the Covenant fear. It comes with a number of very powerful abilities to aid its fleet in combat. * ODST Drop Pods: The Punic- deploys elite Orbital Drop Shock Troopers into combat on the surface of planets, often turning the tide in ground fighting. * Fleet Command: * Shiva Nuclear Missile: The Punic fires an expensive but high damage nuclear weapon that deals powerful debuffs to what few enemy vessels are not immediately destroyed. * Rapid Manufacturing Its only drawbacks are its expensive price tag and supply. Because of this, having only two in a main fleet would suffice in most cases, since it can easily go toe-to-toe with most Covenant cruisers and even some capital ships. While its built like a tank and requires little micro-managing, keep it very close to the rest of its fleet to ensure that this ship isn't engaging fleets by itself, leading to its death, a loss felt more heavily than the destruction of a small fleet. Gallery Punic1.jpg Punic2.jpg Punic3.jpg Punic4.jpg Punic5.jpg Punic6.jpg Punic7.jpg Punic8.jpg UNSC4.1.png|The Punic alongside the Artemis-class battlecruiser. Changelog 0.75 *The Punic-class replaces the Thermopylae-class as the UNSC's supercarrier. External links *Punic-class (halopedia) See also Category:UNSC ships Category:Capital Ships Category:Siege Warships